Love & Magic
by dusty-moonbeam
Summary: It has been 13 years since the adventures of Sofia the First. Sofia has realized she may have feelings for the royal sorcerer and wonders if he will ever feel the same. Sofia wants to confess her true feelings but propositions by her father make her think otherwise. Will she ever tell her sorcerer how she truly feels? And will Cedric reciprocate those feelings for his apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Enchancia has flourished over the past 13 years. Since King Roland II had married Queen Miranda, Enchancia has never seen bad days. There has been peace, harmony, and joy throughout the country and the love the people have for their King has grown ever stronger. King Roland has been titled "The King for the People", and rightfully so. His new wife and daughter have shown him how to be more humble and honest with the common folk and for that people grew to love and respect him as the years rolled by. He had become more involved with the villagers. Attending local festivals, participating in new developments to help improve the towns, and committing his time to charities to help those in need.

Enchancia was now on a path for more change and happiness. The adored crowned Prince and Princesses of Enchancia were now of age. Prince James has been courting Princess Vivian from the Kingdom of Zumaria. And there is word of a proposal happening soon. And Princess Amber has just celebrated her wedding to Prince Zandar of Tangu. The people were so happy for the royal family. The people could not have been more joyous than they already were for the family they hold dear to their hearts. But everyone wondered when the youngest princess, Sofia, would soon celebrate a marriage.

Princess Sofia had not yet been courted by any prince. Rumors were spread that the princess was going to live her life chaste, like her Aunt Tilly. Or that she was too occupied with her studies to be worried about a courtship. Nonetheless, the people were worried for her. Not as much as the king himself though. King Roland wants nothing but the best for Princess Sofia. He has tried his best from the moment she first walked into the castle to make her feel just like one of the royals. He wants her to have all the same experiences he had, and his children Amber and James have had.

For the past 2 years Sofia has been studying abroad. Learning about new countries and cultures. Now she is back in Enchancia, only now her attention has been on studying her magic with the royal sorcerer, . This has caused some whispers about the kingdom that maybe the young princess was spending a little too much time with the sorcerer. Which is why today King Roland had in mind to speak to Sofia privately after breakfast about a courtship that will hopefully be pleasing to her and benefit Enchancia.

* * *

That morning Sofia woke up to a bright sunrise. Her long auburn hair fell softly down her back as she reached up to stretch her arms out letting out a soft yawn. Sofia pushed herself up off of the bed and walked over to her window. She could feel the radiant sun hit her face. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, _today feels like it would be a great day for a picnic_ , she thought. She remembered today her lessons with Cedric would be about the different plants and herbs that can be used for tonics and potions. She thought maybe she could convince her mentor to come out and do her lessons in the garden this afternoon. And then hopefully they could enjoy a nice lunch together.

Sofia walked over to her vanity and began combing out her knots. She twisted her fringe back and pinned it to keep her hair out of her face and walked over to her closet to chose a dress for today. After she was all done she walked back over to her mirror and looked herself over one more time. Sofia's dress was a corset fitting, most princesses would need the help of their ladies maid, but Sofia had the ability to use her magic to her advantage. She cast a quick spell to tighten the corset and be fitted for the day. Her dress was a cream color with white lace around the neckline and at the ends of her sleeves. Down her skirt was a delicate design of flowers in the same color that complimented the lace above. It was a simple gown for a simple princess. Unlike Princess Amber, whom adorned one of a kind dresses made from Madame Collette and accessorized with the crowned jewels, Sofia loved the simplicity of her gowns. It was easier for her to maneuver around the castle gardens as well when she went up to the tower to help her favorite sorcerer. She could get around the mess of his workshop with ease. While if she wore a dress like Amber's everyday; things would be a little more difficult.

Sofia recalls a few years back when Amber tried to help her sister gain a better fashion sense. For a straight week Amber would come to her room and help pick her outfits for the day. When it came time for her magic lessons, Cedric needed assistance to finish a potion that was needed for the villagers crops. That year Enchancia had gone through a bit of a drought and the potion Cedric was making was to help keep moisture in the soil for the next few weeks. When he asked Sofia to grab four ingredients from his closet, poor Sofia couldn't fit through the door. Her dress was so extravagant and poofy that she fell backwards onto the floor. Cedric had quickly helped her up, "Princess Sofia! Are you alright?" he asked

Sofia laughed, "Yes . I'm alright."

"Merlin's Mushrooms Sofia! You're going to be my undoing." He sighed. "If anything happens to you while you're in my care your father will have my neck for it! Please be more careful! And better yet, tell that snobby sister of yours to stop giving you fashion advice. You didn't need it before and you certainly don't need it now! Besides, I rather liked the way you dressed before!" Cedric fumed.

Sofia blushed, "You liked the way I dressed before, ?" she asked.

Cedric could feel the heat rise up to his face then. He turned to face away from her and shot his nose into his potions book, "Well it was certainly more appropriate for your lessons. You weren't bumping into everything and you were making less noise than you are today. So yes, in order for me to keep concentration and not have to worry about you or my workshop getting destroyed, I did like the way you dressed before!" he huffed.

Sofia felt a tug in her heart, she had hoped his compliment would have been a little more sincere. But she agreed, she was becoming more of a distraction to than usual. And she missed the comfort of her old gowns. So later that night after dinner she had a heart to heart with Amber. Thanking her for the advice and glad she has a sister so concerned for her well being. But that they simply were two different young women with different styles. Amber sighed and agreed, but that still didn't stop her completely.

Every once in awhile when there was a ball Amber insisted Sofia at least try on one gown she picked out for her younger sister. And of course Sofia obliged just to keep her sister happy but in the end she would choose something else to her own fitting.

Sofia sighed thinking back to all those wonderful memories. It had only been a few short years but she could tell how much change she and her siblings have gone through. She was now a fully grown woman. 21 years old. Many had said she looked like her mother the queen, only more fair, but still beautiful. She was more curvier than Amber, something Sofia had been a little self conscious about while going through the stages of puberty. But her mother Queen Miranda reminded her daughter that women come in all different shapes and sizes but it doesn't mean that those with less curves are prettier than the ones who do have curves. It just means that we all are different and should embrace what we have.

As she continued her studies at Royal Prep she began to notice her male classmates take a bigger notice to her. It was no secret that many of her male friends had taken a liking to her. Some of them being Prince Desmond and Prince Hugo, both whom are dear friends to her. When it came time to begin courting Sofia kindly denied their requests. She felt bad at first but she was not ready for a romantic relationship nor did she reciprocate those feelings for either boys. Eventually Desmond got over his crush for Sofia and married Princess Cleo and last she heard they were expecting a baby. And although Hugo was the sorest when Sofia turned him down, he eventually came around and invited her to his wedding to Princess Hildegard.

She couldn't have been happier for her friends and classmates. But whenever there was a new ball or charity event all her old classmates asked her the same questions, "How come you haven't been courted yet Sofia? Don't you like any of the available prince's? Don't you want to marry?" Even her old friends Jade and Ruby wondered when Sofia would settle down.

It wasn't that Sofia didn't want those things her friends had, because she did, but she felt she wasn't quite ready. She felt like there was still so much to do and see before she settled into a marriage. So she decided to travel the last two years. She stayed with her Aunt Tilly for the first year, going on strange adventures together and meeting many unique people and creatures. And then a year after she received a letter from Queen Elena who invited her to stay in Avalor as a guest of honor.

There she learned how to wield her magic in the amulet from the Royal Sorcerer and King of Avalor, Mateo. When learning magic with Mateo, she began to think of a lot more. Learning sorcery made her think of all the great times she spent with her mentor. She realized how much she missed him. She missed his complaining whenever she knocked on the door, she missed the way he shouted _Merlin's Mushrooms_ or _Poseidon's Pumpkins_ , but most of all she missed how much he would care for her when he noticed she was down. Whether he believed it or not he really knows how to make her feel better. That's when it dawned on her, she loved . She has for a very long time. When her feelings of friendship turned to adoration, and then to love, she doesn't quite know, but she figured it was why she was so reluctant to be courted by any man. Her heart was already taken by her favorite sorceror.

After her realization she soon returned to Enchancia. There she also found news that her sister Amber and Zandar were engaged to be married. She couldn't have been more excited. She spent the last five months helping her sister plan the grandest wedding Tangu had ever seen. And nothing could make Amber's wedding spectacular without the help of Enchancia's royal sorcerer to pull the most amazing magic trick.

Cedric performed a marvelous trick where he brought Tangu's statues to life. They danced, they sang, and then wished the newly wed couple a happy marriage. The wedding guests were amazed and cheered for the sorceror.

Though after his trick Sofia hadn't seen him the rest of the night which had been a little disappointing. She hadn't got to spend much time with the sorcerer after her travels due to helping her sister plan her wedding, but she had hoped she could spend some time with him at the reception. Maybe even ask for a dance. But he was gone. So she spent the rest of the evening being the best maid of honor there could be for Amber.

But now that Amber is now married things shortly went back to normal. Sofia began her magical studies again with the sorcerer. At first seemed to be a little off put but soon the awkwardness withered and they soon rekindled their friendship.

After Sofia finished getting dressed she heard a knock on the door, "Princess Sofia? May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in!" called Sofia.

"Ah! Princess! Already up I see!" Baileywick smiled. "Breakfast with your family will be in the dining hall at 8:30 sharp!" he declared.

"Thank you Baileywick. I'll be down in a moment."

"Great! Sofia I know you've been home for quite sometime now, but I would like to say how happy I am to see you home again. Especially now with Princess Amber being on her honeymoon. The castle seems a little more full now that you're home again." he smiled.

"Thanks Baileywick. It is good to be home again" she smiled.

Baileywick looked down at his pocket watch, "Oh! Look at the time, I should head downstairs to make sure the kitchen is ready." He bowed to the Princess and exited.

* * *

Sofia entered the dining hall and found her mother and father already seated for breakfast. She greeted them good morning and sat in her seat as one of the butler's brought her a stack of pancakes to her plate.

"Good morning everyone! Father, Mother, darling Sister!" James went his rounds about the room giving his father a pat on the shoulders while planting a small peck on his mother's and sister's cheeks.

"Well good morning to you too, James! Sleep well I presume?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Oh yes!" James exclaimed while stuffing a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "I'm especially excited because I will be asking Vivian a VERY important question today.."

Everyone at the dining table looked at each other stunned. "Well this is fantastic news James!" shouted Roland

"Oh my goodness! How exciting James! I just know Vivian will say yes!" Sofia exclaimed. "You both are so great together! I can't wait for the news to be official!" she added.

"Yes, well I have had it all planned out for months but I couldn't take the spotlight away from Amber or she might have had my head for it!" he laughed. "I think I know my shy princess enough to blow her mind. I'll be visiting her today in Zumaria. I've already asked her father and mother who both will be there when I ask her."

"That sounds very lovely James. I know you both will be very happy together." Miranda said.

"Fantastic! Send word to us as soon as possible! Will you be able to join us for dinner this evening? I'm sure we could whip something special up for today, right Baileywick?" ask Roland

"Of Course, your highness. Anything for Prince James!" cried Baileywick.

"Perfect! What do you say James?"

"Yes dad! I'll invite her parents to join us as well! This will be the best day ever!" he laughed.

"Well now that we know what James will be doing today, what plans do you have going Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"Oh. Not much. I do have more sorcery lessons this afternoon with . We're on the chapter of plants and herbs, we'll be discussing what magical elements they possess to create potions and tonics." Sofia explained, "I hoped I could convince to get out of his tower today and go out to the gardens to see which plants we already have here that can be used for magic. And also maybe having a picnic for lunch since it is so beautiful today." she smiled.

"Well that sounds very lovely dear" Miranda spoke as she held her hand over her daughters.

"Yes, well.." Roland said as he cleared his throat,"I was wondering Sofia, if we may have a talk privately after breakfast this morning?" he said

"Sure dad! Is everything ok?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah..yeah I'll explain everything after breakfast" he said with a smile.

After that everyone went quiet for a few moments. Then small talk continued until breakfast was over.

James headed out onto a flying horse carriage to head to Zumaria and Queen Miranda left with Baileywick to make plans for tonight's celebration dinner. It was just Sofia and Roland left.

She followed her father into her study and continued to try to figure out what was so important that her father needed to have a private audience with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and giving me your feedback on this story! This is my first official fic that I've ever posted on any online forum! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter and I'm sorry for how short it is, but chapter 3 should be coming soon! Thank you all!**

"Please sit down Sofia." he said as he gestured to the chair in front of the fireplace. Sofia took a seat and awaited for her father to begin. "Sofia, now that Amber is married things will slowly be getting back to normal around here. I was wondering what you might have planned now that you've decided you won't be returning to your travels anytime soon?"

"Oh. Well I suppose I haven't thought about it too much." she thought aloud, "I do wish to continue my magical studies with but.."

"Yes, well that is all very nice Sofia but what about other things? Before Amber was engaged she would participate in social events. Charity balls, banquets, races, you know, places she was surrounded by peers her own age. She was involved."

Sofia was beginning to understand where her father was hinting at. She knew soon enough that after she came back to Enchancia her parents would try to encourage her to meet suitors. She half-expected it to be the day she first arrived home, but since Amber's news about her engagement, in Amber fashion, she took the spotlight until the day she said 'I do'. "Well dad, that all seems fine and dandy but all those things just aren't for me. And I don't feel like I have the time for a social life at the moment."

"Sofia..this is the perfect time." her father insisted, "You're no longer going to travel and Amber's wedding is over. There's nothing left to distract you from rekindling friendships with those you went to Royal Prep with." he sighed.

"That's not true Dad. My lessons with are taking up my time." She explained.

Roland let out a soft sigh, "Sofia..I'm so very proud of you and your accomplishments with magic. But magic lessons are no longer of importance now. I love that all my children have hobbies but it's time to set it aside and look forward. I'm not saying it will be forever but I think it would be really good for you to see some friends and go out. Not stay cooped up in a tower with Cedric."

"It's not just a hobby of mine dad. and I have talked about moving up in my apprenticeship. He says that I can now be a certified sorceress now. I just have to be tested in front of the Sorcery Council and then I will earn my certification. But I need a lot of time to study."

"That's wonderful Sofia, but then what after? You'll be a sorceress. You won't need to spend so much time with Cedric anymore. In fact, I could just replace him with you."

"No! You can't do that!" she cried.

Roland held his hand up, "I won't Sofia, but I want you to take this seriously." He then brought a chair closer to the princess and took her hands into his. "Sofia, I love you and I only want what is best for you...I have something..a uh..proposition for you." Roland seemed to have trouble finding the right words without upsetting his daughter, "You don't have to agree, but you must promise me you will give it some good thought before making your decision. Can you do that for me Sofia?"

Sofia looked into her father's pleading eyes. She wasn't sure she could promise something she didn't know anything about, but she could see the love and concern her father had for her. She decided he wouldn't ask her this unless it was something important to him. "I promise Dad, I will do my best." she sighed.

"Ok, do you remember your friend Princess Leilani?"

"Of course, I haven't seen her in years but we've wrote to each other from time to time. Why?"

"Well it seems that Princess Leilani also has an older brother whom will soon be the next chief."

"That's odd, she never mentioned an older brother?"

"I can see why she didn't, he wasn't near the island around the time you and Princess Leilani first met. Apparently it is custom for the sons of the royal family to voyage around the islands until they're old enough to rule" he explained, " I have received letters from the chief of Hakalo and he would like to form a treaty of a sorts between our kingdoms."

"That sounds wonderful dad, but I'm still not sure how I play into this..?" she wondered.

"Well Sofia, the chief has expressed that he would very much like to make this treaty through marriage between you and his son." he paused for a moment waiting for Sofia's reaction, but she remained still and unchanged, "He and his wife believe you would be the right fit for their son, they've expressed how much they trust you and have adoration in your courageousness and believe to be the perfect candidate to rule Hakalo alongside their son. I have not agreed because I know in the end it is your choice, but I ask you to think it over Sofia. We would be the first kingdom to create an alliance with Hakalo as well as this would be the first time they have a royal marriage outside of their own culture. You know very well how private they are with their island." he remarked

"So you want me to agree to a marriage to a man I've never met because it would benefit our kingdom and make history?" Sofia asked.

"I'm asking you to consider it." he replied.

"You're asking me to consider an arranged marriage! While Amber and James can happily choose who they want to be with for the rest of their lives, I'm the one you ask to consider an arranged marriage!" Sofia began to raise her voice while her eyes began to water. She couldn't understand what possessed her father to even consider that this was an option. All that she could think of was her shattered dreams of a life with Mr. Cedric beginning to fall apart.

"Sofia, I'm not trying to upset you." Roland pleaded, "Please try to understand it from my perspective. As a king I try to do what is best for the kingdom. As a father I try to do what's best for my children."

"And how is this in my best interest Dad?!" Sofia snapped.

"Sofia...it concerns me how much time you spend with Cedric. People talk. Now I know he has become a better man, thanks to you, but I will not have you be the center of gossip especially if it includes a scandal between the two of you." he shouted.

"So what you're telling me is even if it were the case that I may have feelings for you wouldn't accept it? You're telling me my feelings still don't matter! The only thing that matters to you is your own opinion." Sofia fumed.

"Sofia he is a bumbling sorcerer that is beneath your class. Do you really think I would accept that?! Or the kingdom for that matter! You're a princess."

"I think you forget _Dad,_ that you married beneath your class once and it was out of love."

"Yes, but I first did things the right way. I married Amber and James' mom, whom was a princess." Roland stated.

"So you're telling me that if you had met mom before falling in love with your first wife you would not have considered being with her instead of Amber and James' mom? Just because it would not have been the traditional thing to do?" she argued.

"Sofia, those are a lot of what if situations. You can't expect me to answer such a thing."

"Then you shouldn't expect me to follow along some tradition just because it's the 'right way'" she shouted. Sofia stood up from her chair and started off towards the exit, "I'll keep my promise, but don't expect the answer you're so willingly hoping for." And she closed the door behind her.


End file.
